


Give the Dog a Bone... er

by WholesomeChristianContent



Series: Give the Dog a Boner [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Barebacking, Biting, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NO bestiality actually in the fic, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 is called Richard, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, all sex is human/human, allusions to bestiality, but no actual mpreg, incest tag is for gavin/elijah, kinda??, mentions of mpreg, shapeshifter connor, shapeshifter rk900, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: "Whatis going on?" Elijah demanded firmly. "First this dog comes out of nowhere, then it starts humping me, now it's aman." He looked at his brother, "Explain."*In which Richard is an alpha shapeshifter, and Gavin is a human who just so happens to smell like an omega in heat. Unfortunately, or fortunately, for Gavin's brother, Elijah, he also has a very similar scent.





	Give the Dog a Bone... er

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one go, and only did one read through, so it may just be riddled with mistakes, I'll give it a proper read through when I'm not dead, and the title is dumb and there's no way I'm the first to use it
> 
> In other news, I was told Twitter might be a good place for me to branch out, if you want a place to shoot me suggestions/prompts for future fics, so make sure to comment if you want that!
> 
> In the case of this fic in particular, I MAY be convinced to write a HankCon sequel, or possible timestamps with Connor or Richard in their non-human forms, if you know what I mean, it all depends on how much those things are wanted

Dogs at the DPD was not an unusual sight. Captain Fowler often allowed people to bring their pets in, if they were bound to desk duty, and as long as their dogs were well behaved.

Even Lieutenant Anderson had brought his St. Bernard in a couple times, letting the huge dog lumber around the bullpen, begging for attention.

Neither of the dogs currently with the man were Sumo.

If Gavin knew his dog breeds, the larger one was something like an Alaskan malamute and the smaller was a Siberian husky. Both of them were partially hidden under the desk, though Gavin could see the husky had his head in the Lieutenant's lap, relishing in the attention he was getting.

"Where the hell did these two come from? Thought you said you had your hands full with Sumo?" He commented as he approached.

"Oh, these aren't mine." Hank replied, pausing in his ministrations, much to the disappointment of the husky. "Was out walking Sumo the other day, and these guys followed me home. Didn't have any collars and the vet couldn't find microchips, put some things up online and got nothing back, so I thought I'd bring them here and see if anyone wanted them."

The Detective reached out a hand to the husky, and big brown eyes blinked up at him, a fluffy tail started up a steady beat against the floor, "Any luck so far?"

"People love 'em, but nobody wants a big dog, especially two." Hank sighed.

Gavin crouched to get a closer look at the husky, "Who wouldn't want such a sweet boy?"

"Everyone wants him." Hank corrected, "It's the bigger one they don't want, but I think he's got some separation anxiety. Doesn't like it when this smaller one is out of sight for too long."

As if reacting to being talked about, the malamute introduced himself to Gavin by sticking his nose directly into Gavin's crotch.

"Jesus Christ!" Gavin gasped, falling backwards and attempting to shove the dog away with both his hands and feet, "That's a little too friendly for me, bud."

Above him, Hank failed to hold back a bark of laughter, but quickly got it under control, "Hey, maybe you can take 'em? They seem to like you enough, fuck knows why."

"Hell no, old man." Gavin growled when he'd successfully pushed the malamute away, "I'm no where near prepared to own a dog at the moment, let alone two."

"Oh, come on!" Hank wriggled one hand under the husky's chin, placed the other on top of his head, then pointed his nose towards Gavin, brandishing the dog like a weapon, "Look at this face!" 

The dog whined and Gavin admitted to himself that yeah, the dog was adorable, and so was his big friend, but he just wasn't ready. He had been planning on getting a dog, and had been slowly making preparations, sharing those milestones with Hank along the way, but there was no way he was prepared enough to have two large dogs dumped on him. Especially two dogs as high energy as huskies and malamutes.

"Hank, I can't-"

"I'm practically begging you here, kid." Hank knelt on the floor and tried to wrap his arms around both of the dogs, shooting his best puppy dog look up at his friend, "I'll owe you one, I don't want these guys to end up in some shelter. Besides, they probably do belong to someone, I just have to find them. Please, Gavin?"

Gavin clenched his teeth, sighed through his nose, " _Fine._ But you better help me buy everything these guys are gonna need, and you better try _everything_ to find these guys a proper home."

Hank smirked at that, playfully punched Gavin's shoulder as he moved to sit back in his desk chair, "Lucky for you, I already have a bunch of things from keeping them this past week."

It was that moment that Fowler chose to exit his glass office and stand at the top of the short staircase, giving the pair a very pointed look until they got the hint.

***

At the end of the day, when all work had finally been completed by the Detective and the Lieutenant, they stood outside the station discussing their plan of action. The two dogs sat obediently at their feet, comfortable in their harnesses.

"So how are we doing this?" Gavin asked.

"I'll drive you to my place, and we can pick up their stuff, and then I'll drop you back here and you can get your car to take your new best friends home." Hank explained, passing over the leashes that were in his hand, "Here, get used to walking them."

Gavin obeyed, threading his hand through the loops at the end of the leashes and holding them tightly.

The two dogs walked obediently beside him, seeming well trained and completely used to human companionship. 

"Think they were abandoned?"

Hank shrugged, "Fucking scummy if they were, but that's what it's starting to look like. Couple well trained purebred dogs found and no one coming forward to claim them? Pretty fucking suspicious."

Gavin wrinkled his nose, "Hope their previous owners get bitten."

"Me too."

The dogs seemed slightly nervous getting into the car, but did so without too much of a problem and remained that way throughout the drive.

At the Lieutenant's home, the smaller dog marched in like he owned the place, but the larger stuck by Gavin's side. 

When Sumo bounded over to greet Gavin, the malamute's hackles immediately rose. His teeth bared in a snarl and a deep growl started up. He lunged to snap at the St. Bernard's nose, but Gavin tugged him back just in time, "Fuck!"

Hank quickly grabbed a hold of his dog's collar, hauling Sumo back as the dog responded to the aggression. Getting the dog away was a struggle, but eventually Sumo was locked in Hank's room.

One final bark from the malamute marked the end of the confrontation.

"Fuck me." Hank breathed as he made his way back to Gavin, stood awkwardly in the doorway, "Fuck that gave me a heart attack. They've been completely fine with each other, I don't know what the hell came over them."

Gavin shrugged, "Perhaps we should do this quickly."

"Yeah, fuck, I'll get the stuff. You just- hold him. Make sure he doesn't decide to attack his brother or something."

Said brother was curled up on a plush dog bed, unbothered by what had just transpired.

"Bit of a bully, aren't you?" Gavin said, looking down at the large dog, "Hope you have some better manners hidden somewhere in all that fur."

The dog looked up at him with bright blue eyes, huffed, then went back to sniffing at Gavin's shoes.

Hank didn't take long to return with a bag full of supplies in one hand, and a large dog bed slung under the other arm. "Alright furball, come on! It's go time!"

The husky stayed where he was, made no move to show that he'd even heard.

"Come on!" Hank tried again, pitching his voice a little higher, "Let's go! Let's go!"

Inside the bedroom, Sumo started to whine and scratch at the door, but the husky still didn't make a move.

Hank let out a longsuffering sigh, dumped the bag and bed and stepped towards the dog.

He immediately jumped up and bolted.

It took the pair a moment to realize the dog was gone.

"Shit!" Hank cursed, "I'll have to get him to you tomorrow or something, neither of us has time for this."

"Thought this guy had separation anxiety?" Gavin gestured towards the malamute.

"Well, let's see." Hank herded the Detective and the dog out of the door, following behind with the supplies he'd picked back up.

The malamute didn't complain. Didn't start howling and crying, just like he had the previous couple of times he'd been separated from his brother.

Hank blinked, shook his head, "These dogs, I fucking swear, driving me crazy..." He muttered under his breath, then added, "He seems fine for now, let's go before that changes."

***

Gavin made it home that night without any more hindrances. 

The malamute in his care didn't show any signs of fear or anxiety as they drove, though he did seem a bit clingy, and wouldn't stop sniffing the Detective. But Gavin wasn't worried about it, other than those things, he seemed just fine.

That was until they finally got inside Gavin's apartment.

He dropped his things, freed the malamute from the harness, then turned to check the door was properly locked.

When he turned back there was a naked man stood in front of him, breathing heavily.

Gavin fumbled for his gun, but the guy was on him, pinning his arms against the door.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted, "Who the fuck are you, how did you get in here?"

"I'm Richard." The man breathed, burying his nose against Gavin's throat, inhaling deeply, "You just brought me home, you believed I was a pet."

"Alright, crazy." Gavin hissed, "Tell that to the fucking judge when I arrest you for breaking and entering _and_ assaulting a police detective!"

The stranger leaned back, stood to his full height, towering over Gavin, and blue eyes met Gavin's grey ones.

There _was_ something familiar about them, but fuck- no- that was _crazy_. There was _no way_ that this man was- what? A shapeshifter? It was impossible.

"I am- well, I'm not sure what you humans would refer to me as, but I'm certainly real, I can assure you." He drew one hand back, but his grip didn't weaken, Gavin was still trapped. The free hand trailed down Gavin's chest, dipped into the waistband of his jeans, "And I want you to be my mate, but these _things_ are in the way, whatever they are." 

A growl entered the man's voice, sounding holely inhuman, and Gavin would be lying if he said a bolt of fear didn't strike through him upon hearing it. 

"What do you call these?" The man asked, tugging at a belt loop.

Gavin swallowed, let out a shaky breath, "Clothes. We call them clothes."

"Interesting..."

"Got a name for what you're doing as well."

The man met Gavin's eyes with a curious hum.

"It's called _sexual harassment._ "

The intruder tilted his head to the side, so reminiscent of a dog Gavin wondered if he'd been shot at work and this was some weird afterlife.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You're touching me, and I don't want you to. I don't even know who you are, or what the _fuck_ is happening."

"I told you." The stranger blinked, "My name is Richard and I'd like for you to be my mate."

"And what the fuck is that even supposed to _mean_? You do realize how crazy you sound right?"

'Richard' didn't respond, and Gavin kicked at his shin, earning a sharp gasp.

"My apologies, I- You smell- your scent is so strong, I'm having a hard time controlling myself." Richard whispered, then leaned forward again, breathed harshly against Gavin's neck.

The Detective couldn't help the way he shivered in pleasure in response to the feeling of warm breath against his skin.

"Please, Gavin, I'm a good alpha, I can take care of you." Richard pleaded, his hand moving up Gavin's shirt to stroke over his lightly haired chest. "You can be my omega, such a good omega for me, don't you want that?"

Arousal was beginning to cloud Gavin's judgement, making him more complacent. With his last ounce of control, he wriggled in the man's grip, tried to lash out with his feet. "Stop." He demanded, "Stop you fucking psychopath!"

"Hush, my darling." Richard soothed.

He let go, but Gavin wasn't given a chance to fight back. Richard just flipped him around and pinned him to the door again, but this time he pressed up against Gavin's back and began mouthing at his neck.

Gavin let out a ragged sigh, attempted to arch away but nothing worked. Sharp teeth brushed his skin, made him cry out in surprise.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, my love. You'll take my knot so beautifully." 

Richard's voice was deep and husky, and it effected Gavin without his consent. He could feel his dick chubbing up in the confines of his jeans, wanting the man that leaned over him.

Something hard pressed against his ass and Gavin whimpered at the spark of arousal.

A hand fumbled with his belt, growing more and more frantic as time passed and it didn't come undone. A deep, feral growl rumbled from deep in Richard's throat, "How do you remove this _infernal_ device?" 

"Let me go, I'll do it."

Richard squinted at him, but reluctantly freed Gavin's hands and stepped back, giving him room to move.

The belt was removed, followed by Gavin's shoes, then his underwear and jeans and finally his shirt. 

"Beautiful." Richard murmured, his hands gravitating towards Gavin's body. He ran them over the shorter man slowly, reverently, almost as if he was worshipping him.

Gavin supressed a groan at the attention and looked up at the supposed shapeshifter, "If you wanna fuck me, you're gonna have to prepare me first."

There was that damn head tilt again and Gavin sighed.

"Just follow me."

Richard followed Gavin to the bedroom like a lovestruck puppy, watching his every move with his head cocked to the side in that dog-like way.

Gavin searched through his drawers and found his bottle of lube, tossed it back over his shoulder and was not at all disappointed when Richard caught it.

"What is this?"

"Lube. You put it on your dick."

"Why would I use this when you produce your own slick?"

Gavin blinked, "I don't know what kind of weird shit you guys have got going on, but humans aren't like that. Not guys anyway."

Richard squinted at him, "Of course. So how do I...?"

With a barely restrained sigh, Gavin climbed onto the bed. He lowered his chest to the bed, keeping his ass in the air and gave it a little shake, "Put some of that on your fingers, and then fuck me with them. Start with one." He buried his face in his folded arms and waited patiently.

It took a few moments, but finally Gavin felt the bed dip as Richard climbed up behind him. A finger prodded tentatively at his entrance, spreading around cold lube, and Gavin did his best to smother any reaction that might put the man off.

The finger slid into his ass slowly, and Richard let out a soft noise. He drew his finger back, then pushed it in again a little faster and Gavin gasped.

"Did I-"

"It's fine, you're doing great." Gavin hummed, "Feels good, keep going."

"Right."

Richard continued to thrust his finger in slowly, like he was afraid of hurting the Detective, when before he seemed perfectly ready to just shove his cock in. He crooked it every so often, exploring, and Gavin didn't hurry him, despite how wrestless he was getting, but he did let Richard know when he could add a second finger.

Another minute of two slick fingers fucking him and Gavin groaned impatiently, and he could tell Richard was feeling the same way. With the way the man was letting out little noises every now and then, his free hand running up and down Gavin's back, and along his thigh, stroking any skin he could reach.

"Three now, and you can speed up a little."

"I don't see why this is necessary." Richard spat, "Why are you keeping me waiting when your scent is so enticing? I just want to breed you already, omega."

Gavin's breath stuttered, "Alright, fuck, alright! But start _slow_ , you'll actually do some damage if you just thrust in like an animal. And use _lube_."

Richard grumbled and Gavin heard the sound of the bottle being opened, a gentle hiss, and then a thud as the bottle of lube was thrown across the room.

"Now can I-"

"Yes!" And then, after a moment of thought, "Come and breed me, alpha, make me yours."

Gavin wasn't expecting the reaction he got at all. 

There was an animalistic growl from behind him, almost a _roar_ and Richard was grabbing onto him, one hand on his hip, the other forcing his head to stay down. He thrust forward, but the lube made things too slippery and he missed his mark. It happened several more times and Gavin was about to yell at the damn beast to _slow the fuck down_ , but Richard chose that moment to finally slide home, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust.

"Fuck! Fuck, Rich- slow! Go slow for _fuck's sake-_ "

"Omega." Richard interrupted with a purr, thrusting deep and circling his hips, "My beautiful mate, I'm going to breed you so full." He leaned down to nuzzle at Gavin's neck, "So deep in your heat, it must be terrible for you, but I'll make it better. I promise, I'll be the best alpha you've ever had. Give you my knot whenever you need it, keep you so satisfied."

Half of the words spoken meant nothing to Gavin, but he found himself mumbling agreement, thrusting back against the _alpha_ , "Yeah, you're the fucking best. Never had a dick as fat as yours Richard, fuck, you really do fill me up so perfectly. You really gonna make me yours alpha? Show everyone who I belong too?" He lost himself as the pain subsided and pleasure took over, "That's it, breed me up good."

As Richard continued the pounding of his hips, Gavin felt that something was a little off, but he was a little too blissed out to place it. The hand on his hip tightened, unclenched, then tightened again as Richard let out a deep rumble.

Something began to catch on Gavin's rim with every thrust, but it didn't concern him, just increased his pleasure, dragging even louder moans out of him. Eventually it was too much for him and he couldn't keep replying to whatever his mate was saying, just nod with jerky movements.

The slick sounds of their fucking were downright obscene, and seemed almost too loud in the small room, but Gavin couldn't find it in himself to care in that moment.

"I-is that all you got, alpha?" He goaded, "You can b-breed me better than that, can't ya? Come on, harder, fucking _break me_." The harsh sound made right next to Gavin's ear might have scared him if he had the capacity to feel fear. As it stood, the sound just made his dick jerk, wetting the sheets beneath him with even more precum. "A-alpha!"

"Not done with you just yet, omega." Richard groaned, "I'll make sure you'll be feeling this for a while, and you'll know exactly who did this to you." 

There was a sharp, hot pain in Gavin's shoulder and he realized Richard was biting him, _marking_ him.

He came with a wail, his hands gripping so hard at the sheets that they tore.

Richard fucked him through it with deep, rough thrusts, groaning appreciatively at the way Gavin's muscles clenched around him. Then Richard was stuck inside of him, unable to pull out. 

Gavin sobered up just long to ask _'What the fuck is that_?' before the man was spilling inside of him, making him feel so much more full than when it was just his cock inside his ass.

The alpha gently moved them so they were lying down, and licked at the new bitemark on his mate's neck as he held him tightly, "That's my knot. It's going to keep us tied together to make sure you take, make sure you're filled with so many of my pups."

Gavin paused, swallowed down the laugh, "Dude, I can't get pregnant."

Richard stilled behind him, long enough that Gavin actually started to grow worried, but eventually he spoke up, "Oh. Humans are so strange. No matter, it was too soon for pups anyway. I'd like to mate with you whenever possible, without any distractions."

Gavin did huff out a small chuckle at that, "Alright, you wanna tell me what all this actually is then? Because honestly I don't understand half of it, and I've spent most of this night thinking I'm dreaming."

They spent the next hour going over what Richard was and where he and his brother, Connor, were from. What their pack was like, their life, before they'd wandered too far into Detroit and Connor had picked up Hank's sent.

"You should probably tell your friend that Connor's heat is soon and Sumo should be kept separate from him, though I doubt Connor would let that mutt breed him. My brother's much more interested in your friend, says his scent is just like an alpha's in rut."

"Brilliant. I'll text him in the morning." Gavin snorted, "Could that even happen? Connor and Sumo... you know...?"

"There have been stories of it happening in the past," Richard explained, "Thought the pups are more... feral, I think is the term. Less able to control themselves, less able to shift between one form and another."

Gavin nodded, "Is that all I need to know then?"

"Well I can't simply explain everything about my culture in a night, but yes, for now that is all you need to know. Sleep, my love." Richard mumbled, pressing a kiss to his new mate's forehead.

"Night, Rich."

"Good night, my beautiful omega."

***

A week later, the pair were still fumbling their way through their new relationship.

Gavin wasn't quite sure how to handle a boyfriend who spent half of his time as a large dog, especially when that boyfriend was _constantly_ horny.

But it wasn't Richard's fault that his own mate always smelled like he was ready to fuck, and he couldn't help humping the man every chance that he got. The shapeshifter was clingy when Gavin had to leave for work too, and it only became worse when Gavin mentioned wanting to go out for lunch with his brother.

"Why can't I just come with you?" 

"Because dogs aren't allowed in restaurants!"

"But you said certain dogs were."

"Richard, I'm not _faking a service dog_ because you can't leave me alone for five God damn minutes! That's illegal!"

"I can shift."

"You hate clothes, and _no_ you can't go naked, because that's also illegal!"

" _Humans_ and your _dumb laws_."

Gavin viciously ran a hand through his hair, heaved a heavy sigh, "Richard, just _once_ can I go out without you complaining? I haven't seen my brother in ages because he's so busy, and I'm going to be late if you don't let me go."

Richard was quiet for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around the Detective, "I'm sorry." He muttered sincerely, "It's just that new mates usually spend most, if not all, of their time together, I wasn't expecting to be apart from you so much."

"You never told me that..." 

"I must have neglected to mention it."

"Shit, Rich, I'm sorry, look I- this is new to both of us right? We both have to talk if we want this to work. I'll try to get some time off work soon, so we can spend some time together, alright?" Gavin mumbled, hiding his face in Richard's shoulder.

"That would be acceptable, I hope you enjoy lunch with your brother." Richard drew Gavin into a deep kiss, then gently nudged him towards the door, "I will be fine while you're gone."

***

Lunch was everything Gavin had hoped it would be.

Elijah was far too busy with his work, and could only spare an hour for his brother, but they'd managed to talk about so many things. Catching up on everything the other had missed about the past couple months of their lives, though Gavin had conveniently glossed over his new relationship.

They ended the reunion with a tight hug that neither of them wanted to break, but Elijah eventually pulled away, kissing his brother on the cheek.

"I'll try to make time for you soon, Gavin. I love you, stay safe." Elijah smiled, giving his twin one last brief hug, before he climbed into a taxi.

Gavin began the short walk back to his apartment, thinking about Richard and how the shifter was spending his time. Probably humping a pillow, like Gavin had caught him doing so many times before in the past week.

He unlocked his front door and Richard came rushing to greet him, just the way a real dog would upon the return of its owner.

Richard's nose twitched away as he sniffed away at Gavin, starting at his shoes and working his way up. He froze halfway up and quickly shifted, "Who were you with?"

"My brother? Richard, I told you that before I- What are you do- Richard!"

The shifter hadn't been paying much attention to what Gavin had been saying, he struggled with the door handle before finally getting it open and darted out into the hallway. Thankfully, in dog form.

Gavin gave chase, cursing and yelling at his boyfriend.

People jumped out of the way of the large dog running through the streets, tracing Gavin's scent all the way back to the coffee shop he'd just left.

"Richard, heel! For fuck's sake, stop! Stay!"

But of course, the malamute didn't listen to a word he said, continuing his sprint.

When Richard paused outside out of the cafe, a bystander was brave enough to grab a hold of the dog, and held on until Gavin finally caught up, even when Richard growled and snapped.

"Sorry." He panted, "Thank you. He got spooked, bolted, sorry." He smiled sheepishly, and crouched, acting like he was hugging the malamute, "Richard, you can't go acting like a rabid mutt in public, someone could have fucking called animal control."

There was a whine from the animal and Gavin sighed.

"I'll take you to him, just fucking _behave_ , Christ..."

***

Gavin kept one hand buried in the scruff of Richard's neck as they walked home, keeping a tight grip on the fur there in case the shifter decided they weren't walking fast enough.

The dog seemed to be staying patient though, despite his earlier urgency, and waited for Gavin to collect his car keys. He even sat still in the front seat, eyes intently watching the road.

Probably mapping where they were going, for future escape attempts.

The good behaviour came to an end when Elijah's assistant opened the front door.

Richard darted by the girl, almost knocked her flat on her ass, leaving Gavin to profusely apologize to her.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe, he's just- he's really excited to meet Elijah. Uh, I suppose you know where he is?"

"I do, but Gavin, he's busy." Chloe said, a concerned expression on her face, "Didn't you just have lunch? Couldn't you have told him about whatever's going on then?"

"There's noth- I mean, yeah, but I was uh- nervous, I guess." Gavin stuttered, playing into whatever Chloe had assumed.

She sighed, "I'll clear his afternoon for you, he's in his office."

"Thanks, Chlo! I owe you one!" He hugged her quickly, then rushed off, knowing exactly where his brother's office was located, and hoping he wasn't too late to stop Richard from doing something unspeakable.

He burst into the room to find Elijah on the floor, Richard over him with his front legs locked around Elijah's calf, jabbing away with his hips, a desperate whine escaping him.

Elijah looked extremely uncomfortable, trying and failing to push the dog off of him. When he heard Gavin come crashing into the room, he shot his brother a pleading look and said awkwardly, "Is he yours? He's incredibly friendly."

"Richard, you fucking animal." Gavin snapped, "Where are your fucking manners?"

Richard let out a long whine that turned into a howl at the end, struggling against Gavin when the man attempted to pull him off.

Gavin succeeded in the end, and Elijah dusted himself off as he stood up, clearing his throat.

"Well, that was-"

Elijah was interrupted by Gavin and his dog.

"Why are you still crying? Richard, stop thinking with your downstairs brain for _two seconds_ so we can _talk_ , remember like we spoke about earlier? _Shift_ , you dumb animal."

"Gavin, what is the meaning-" He paused, and his jaw dropped as he watched the dog in front of him turn into a man.

A very tall, very naked, very _hard_ man.

Elijah swallowed, "What-"

"Mate." Richard panted, "Both of you- your scent- you- _mate_ , you're my mates, _mine_ -" 

" _What_ is going on?" Elijah demanded firmly. "First this dog comes out of nowhere, then it starts humping me, now it's a _man_." He looked at his brother, " _Explain_."

"Alright, fuck, where do I begin- do you want to sit? You should sit."

Elijah didn't sit, just stayed standing, glaring at his younger brother with icy blue eyes.

"OK, no sitting, um-"

Gavin went on to explain everything that had happened in the last week, though he avoided details of exactly what he and the shifter got up to.

A sigh left Elijah's lips and he rubbed at his temples, "I would think you were both crazy if I hadn't witnessed Richard shift right before me."

"Can I breed him now?" Richard whined from where he was stood beside Gavin, hand subtly working himself. "Please, your scents are driving me crazy. Both of you together, it's- it's _intoxicating_."

"Richard, you can't-"

"I wouldn't be opposed."

At the slightly offended look that Gavin shot his brother, Elijah just shrugged.

"Fine, whatever, but I ain't hanging around. I'll be in the kitchen."

"No." Richard growled, hand shooting out to clutch Gavin's wrist to stop the man from leaving, "Need you both. Need you together."

"If you think I'm going to fuck my brother-"

"I just want to be able to smell you."

Gavin huffed, seated himself in Elijah's office chair, and turned it so he was facing the large floor to ceiling windows. When silence stretched out behind him, Gavin snapped his fingers, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it already!"

Scrambling as Richard tripped over his own feet, a hitched breath from Elijah, shuffling papers, pens clattering to the floor. It was all just a mixture of sounds to Gavin, ones he fruitlessly tried to block out, because he really did not want to hear his brother getting freaky with his boyfriend.

Except maybe he was slightly curious, and his dick was definitely interested in whatever was going on behind him.

A moan from Elijah, a growl from Richard, rustling clothes.

"Lube. We need lube. Gavin is quite fond of it."

"Oh, we don't need any of that."

"But-"

"I'm already prepared, just take the plug out and you can slip right in, stud."

Gavin let out a scandalized sound, "Elijah, you slut! Have you been wearing that all day?"

"What? Like you've never worn a butt plug before? Don't act like some vanilla virgin, Gav, I know what you got up to during our college days."

Gavin span around in the chair, realized his mistake too late.

Right in front of him, just a foot away, was Elijah bent over his desk, Richard stood over him, holding onto the end of shiny silver plug. Something shimmered and sparkled, just hidden by Richard's fingers, and Gavin wouldn't have been surprised if it was an actual fucking diamond.

Elijah grinned at him, his chin propped up in one hand. It faultered slightly when the plug was removed none too gently and tossed to the meticulously polished floors.

Gavin wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He was frozen in place, even as Richard slipped inside with a deep groan, pulling a matching noise from Gavin's _older brother_.

"Fuck." Elijah cursed, holding onto the edge of his desk, pushing back.

" _I don't want to see this!_ " Gavin squeaked.

"Then turn around, Gav, no one's forcing you."

And, well, he wasn't wrong. But still, Gavin couldn't turn back and just listen, and he couldn't control the way he reacted when Richard began speaking.

"Perfect, just like your brother. You were both made for me, such beautiful omegas. Wish I could breed you, I want to breed you so _bad_ , stuff you both so full." The shifter snapped his hips at a brutal pace, shaking the entire desk with each thrust.

Elijah wasn't complaining, the crumpled papers underneath him of no concern. He turned to meet Gavin's eyes again, "This what you get every day, baby brother? Shit, this might- ah! Right there, Richard, _fuck_! This might be my new favourite way to unwind." He attempted a laugh, but it was cut off by another cry of pleasure.

"Yeah." Gavin choked, cleared his throat, "Yeah, this is what I get every day. Richard's fucking insatiable, says I smell too much like a ' _bitch in heat_ ' and he just can't control himself. Can't go more than a few hours without his cum dripping out of my ass. Feels good doesn't it? That fat cock reaching deep inside you?"

A rapid nod was the only reaction he got from his brother, and a growl from the shifter.

He reached down to palm himself through his jeans, unable to resist any longer, and Richard's blue eyes snapped towards him, "Gavin." He hissed, a clear order.

Gavin stood and Richard removed his hands from Elijah, but didn't stop his movements. He reached over to Gavin, pulled him close so he could bury his nose against the healing wound on the human.

"My omegas, what a precious gift you both are." He pulled away and leaned down, covering Elijah's body with his own. He kissed and sucked at the base of the man's neck, preparing to leave a mark that would match Gavin's own.

"Gavin!" Elijah gasped, "Gavin, what is that?"

Gavin grinned, "Oh, can you feel his knot? That's gonna keep you locked together for a solid thirty minutes, and he's gonna keep pumping you full the entire time."

Elijah let out a broken wail, one hand reaching up to thread into Richard's hair, keeping the shifter pinned against him, the other reached out for Gavin, "Come here, little brother."

Gavin moved around the desk hesitantly, slowly crouched down in front of his brother. He looked at the man expectantly, gasped in surprise when warm lips crashed into his own.

Elijah kissed him like he was a man stranded in a desert and Gavin was water. It was hungry, desperate, occasionally broken up by moans that Elijah just couldn't stop.

One particularly ear-splitting moan let Gavin know it was over, for Elijah at least.

Richard still had a good couple of thrusts in him before he emptied his balls in his new mate's ass. He gently pulled the man up and settled them both in the office chair when he was done, humming gently as he licked at the bloody mark and stroked hands over unexplored skin.

"Gavin..." Elijah murmured.

"I'm right here." Gavin mumbled back, making his way around the desk to his brother once again.

Clumsy hands began to shakily undo his belt.

"Eli, you don't-"

"I want to. Let me finish you off, brother, you must be so pent up after watching your alpha breed another bitch."

He wasn't wrong and it didn't take long for Gavin to finish. Just a few pumps of Elijah's hand had him spilling over his brother's fingers and face.

Richard diligently helped to clean up the mess made, "Perfect omegas." He repeated as he did so, "So perfect, I love you both."

"Love you too." Gavin mumbled, glancing at Elijah, "Both of you."

"Yeah..." Elijah smiled contentedly, drawing his brother into his lap so they could all cuddle on the chair, "I think I might come to love you both too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest we'll ever get to WholesomeChristianContent in this house
> 
> Don't forget to comment about that Twitter for prompts/suggestions if you want it ;p


End file.
